pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Perry!
This article is under construction. Therefore, please excuse its informal appearance while it's being worked on. We hope to have it completed as soon as possible. is an upcoming theatrical movie series for the TV series, Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P). Segments This section is under construction. Therefore, please excuse its informal appearance while it's being worked on. We hope to have it completed as soon as possible. There are a total 16 movies that are released at the same time. The Legend of Perry Danville was engulfed in chaos after an army led by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the Doctor of Darkness, invaded the city and secured the Inator of Power, a futuristic system bestowing great strength. A magical girl split the inator's counterpart, the System of Wisdom, into eight minichips, hiding them in secret dungeons throughout the city to prevent them from falling into Doof's hands. She commanded her most trustworthy assistant, Carl Karl, to escape and find a man courageous enough to destroy Doof. Upon hearing this, Doof grew angry, imprisoned the girl, and sent a party in search of Carl. He fled for his life, but was overtaken by his pursuers. As Doof's henchmen surrounded him, a youth drove the monsters off. The boy's name was Perry, and Carl told him of Danville's plight. Perry resolved to save the girl, but to fight Doof he had to find and reassemble the scattered minichips of the System of Wisdom. Undeterred, Perry set off for Danville (in ruins) in an epic adventure with the Console of Courage by his side. The Adventure of Perry Several years after the events of The Legend of Perry!, just before Perry's birthday, he notices a strange mark on the back of his left hand, similar to that of the crest of Danville. He seeks out Carl, who responds by taking him to the building of North Tower, where a maiden lies in a deep sleep. Carl tells Perry that the maiden is the magical girl. A long time ago a cosmical boy had tried to obtain the Tricore, a collection of three systems, The Inator of Power, The System of Wisdom, and the Console of Courage, but th girl refused to tell him the location of it. In order to extract the information from her, he brought in a Magician to interrogate her. Unable to find out any information, the wizard cast a sleeping spell on her, which also resulted in his own spell. The boy, being unable to reverse the spell, had his sister placed in the tower, in the hope that she would one day be awakened. Perry's Link to the Past In the city of Danville, a powerful and mysterious sorcerer known as Doof has deceived and deposed the good commander of the O.W.C.A., Major Monogram. With the rest of the land living in ignorance of his acts, Doof orders the agents of the O.W.C.A. to capture seven magical girls; descendants of the original seven magical girls, who originally sealed the great Doctor of Darkness, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, away during a serious war. Doof seeks to send the girls to the Second Dimension; a twisted version of Danville, in order to break the spell placed on his master. The magical girl is revealed to be one of these maidens and is imprisoned by Agahnim. One stormy night, the young platypus named Perry, is telepathically contacted by the girl. The girl begs him to come rescue her from her captivity in the dungeons of the sewers. He awakens and is getting armed with a sword and shield. He gets out of bed and is once more contacted by her, who tells him about a secret passageway leading into the sewers. Perry reaches the dungeons of the sewers and rescues the girl. The two exit the sewers by way of a Secret Passage leading to a Sanctuary. The Sanctuary's loyal sage relates to Perry the legend of Heaven's Blade, a legendary sword feared by those of evil intent, that is needed to break a barrier leading to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Doof resides. However, to pull Heaven's Blade from its pedestal, located deep inside the deepest trench in the world, Link must find the Tricore: The System of Wisdom, The Console of Courage and The Inator Power. These have been taken to the three dungeons in Danville and to fulfill the prophecy and prove his worth, Perry must brave the many trials of the dungeons and overcome monstrous foes. Perry's Awakening One night, the hero Perry, traveling the seas in search of adventure, comes across a raging storm and is shipwrecked on Coconut Island, a tropical paradise. On the beach of the island, the unconscious Perry is found by a young magical girl. Perry awakens, confused, in the house of the girl and her father, who gives Perry his shield back. Perry returns to the beach where he was discovered, retrieves his lost sword, and is suddenly approached by a giant Owl which tells him that in order to escape from the island, he must awaken the Sea Bird, the guardian of Coconut Island, from his sleep deep within the giant egg overlooking the island; a task that can only be accomplished with the help of the ten Instruments of Mystery, found within the Ten Mystic Temples on the island. Dark Dreams, evil creatures seeking to rule the island, do everything in their power to guard the Instruments of Mystery and stop Perry from ever waking the Sea Bird. With the help of the Owl, Perry finds his way around the island, defeats the Dark Dreams and retrieves the instruments. !!! Do not edit. I'll do the editing. Thank you. Keep Moving Foward - Walter Elias Disney 05:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Articles under construction Category:Fanon Works Category:Perry the Platypus